Mentiras blancas
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: En el que Gray quiere decirle a Lyon que Juvia está en Júpiter, y esta descubre que las tarjetas de San Valentín van de color negro {¡Feliz cumpleaños UchihaDiana!}


Bueno, ¡Y diceeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABA USAGI-CHAN, HOY POR SER TU CUMPLEAÑOS TE HE ESCRITO UN LINDO DRABBLE!** knsafkjanskgnvaskgva **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UCHIHA DIANA!**

Pásatela de lo lindo, que yo aquí fui la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños xD

¡Disfruta de tu regalín!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**{ Mentiras blancas** **}**

Gray se encontraba en el gremio, sentado solo, solo disfrutando del pequeño silencio dentro de este, para su suerte, Natsu junto a Lucy y Happy, habían ido a una misión. Disfrutando, de su chocolate caliente hecho por Bisca. _Sabía delicioso._

Pero aquel bello momento a solas, se terminó al escuchar una tan conocida voz.

—¿En dónde está Juvia-chan, Gray?

El mago de cabellos oscuros lo miró, no queriendo gritarle, solo, queriendo decirle que _Juvia se encontraba en Júpiter, que si quería la siguiera para no verlo nunca más._

Oh sí, eso era algo que Gray quería decir, pero excepto por una cosa. Juvia no estaba en Júpiter, sino que estaba, en la cocina del gremio junto a Mirajane horneando unas galletas puesto, a que el clima frío lo ameritaba.

—Ella fue al mercado. El maestro le pidió unos ingredientes para… la cena de esta noche.

Lyon cruzó los brazos.

— ¿En serio? —Frunció el entrecejo—Estuve ahí hace un rato y no la vi—pero luego sonrió— ¡En ese caso volveré a ir, puede y la encuentre ahora sí!

Gray solo asintió viendo cómo se iba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Encuéntrala si puedes idiota.

—¿Gray-sama?

El chico escupió su chocolate.

Por poco, y se encontraba con él.

—¿Qué?

La maga comenzó a jugar con las cosas que tenía en la mano nerviosa, y hasta un punto sonrojada.

—J-Juvia pareció escuchar la voz de Lyon-sama

Gray no dijo nada.

—Así que Juvia pensaba en darle su tarjeta de San Valentín…

—¿San Valentín? —eso llamó por completo su atención—Pero si ya pasaron meses desde ese día, ¿para qué darle una ahora?

"_Y porqué mierda, a él"._ Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras sentía la sangre correr velozmente por sus venas.

"_¿Estaré ahora enfermo?"_

—Bueno… es que hace unos días, Lyon-sama le dijo a Juvia que habría sido lindo, si ella le daba una tarjeta de San Valentín, pero que eso había sido imposible porque aún no se conocían—lo miró—Juvia sintió pena por él, así que le dijo que le daría una. Aunque Juvia tampoco tiene mucha experiencia en esto, al fin de cuentas, no es como si Juvia festeje mucho esta fecha…

Gray notó entonces, la tarjeta en las manos de Juvia.

¿Qué no estaba la maga haciendo galletas para ellos?

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡P-Pero no es como si Juvia esté enamorada de Lyon-sama! ¡Juvia solo tiene ojos para Gray-sama!

Entonces, una idea cruzó por la mente de Gray, cuando notó ahora los colores.

Y sonrió increíblemente como si estuviese a punto de cometer un asesinato.

—Juvia.

— ¿Si Gray-sama?

—Lo estás haciendo mal. Esos no son los colores.

— ¿¡EEEEH!? —exclamó sorprendida la chica mirando su tarjeta—P-Pero Juvia creyó que las cosas de San Valentín son de color rojo ¡Juvia incluso recuerda los enormes globos!

— ¿Estás diciendo que estoy mintiendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza: — ¡Gray-sama es incapaz de mentir!

—Y como Gray-sama es incapaz de mentir, y mucho menos a ti, tendrás que usar el color correcto—dijo mientras cogía un lapiz de color—Este, es el correcto Juvia.

—¡Oh! —sus ojos brillaron mientras se sonrojaba—Entonces el negro, es el color que hay que usar para las tarjetas.

Gray sonrió: —Sí.

—¡Muchas gracias Gray-sama, usted es muy inteligente!

El mago sin lugar a dudas, odiaba la ingenuidad de Juvia, pero en este momento, vaya que lo estaba haciendo muy, pero muy feliz.

—Y como Gray-sama fue muy bueno con Juvia, Juvia le dará de las galletas que ella hizo con Mirajane-san, pero shh Gray-sama—se acercó a su oído para susurrar. Ambos se sonrojaron—estas galletas tienen chocolate muy al contrario de las demás, así que será un secreto entre Gray-sama y Juvia.

El chico asintió, sin dejar de ver lo cerca que estaba Juvia, ni tampoco, esa amplia sonrisa cuando comenzó a jalonearlo hacia la mesa donde ella, quería que se sentaran.

Mirando, como la maga sacaba unas galletas y también, le sacaba punta a ese color de lápiz negro.

Oh sí, y por primera vez, Gray no podía esperar a que ese idiota de Lyon Bastia, llegara al gremio para buscar a su preciosa y adorada, _Juvia-chan._

.

* * *

><p><strong># FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OTRA VEZ<strong>

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
